A Thousand Times (eng)
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Tears rolled down her cheeks ; loneliness had been his only friend for so long that sometimes he was afraid that it was all a sweet dream. Yet every time he woke up, and put his eyes down somewhere, she was there. With all the incessant blushing, his sweet smile, his tenderness and that way of believing in him so hard.


**_ a thousand times**  
**romance, family**  
**main characters: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga.**

His bluish irises landed with a certain tenderness on the little sleeping being, wrapped in an orange blanket; they wandered silently, attentively, over the sweet features of the infant. On the verge of apoplexy, he could not detach his gaze from this sweetness; she was there, against her torso and he sincerely hoped on the frantic beats of his heart was not going to pull her from her sleep.

\- « she is.. » began he, in a whisper  
\- « perfect » followed a soft voice

Tenderly, he laid his trembling gaze with emotion on the young woman; the features of her face bore witness to the exhaustion she felt at that moment. Damn what he loved her.

He stepped forward, settling at the edge of the bed covered by white sheets, and sniffed softly; a chest pressed against his back and two thin arms surrounded him.

\- « don't cry » she breathed, near her ear  
\- « these are tears of joy. look what you're doing with me, Hinata »

The sweet Hinata laid her forehead against the young man's neck, keeping silent; she knew very well where he was coming from, she knew him by heart. Slowly, she tightened her grip around her imposing.

\- « they all would have preferred that i had died at birth, they hated me, repelled me ; i believed for so long that they were right to do it, i thought i was worthless, i thought i should have lost my life at birth »  
\- « Naruto.. » blew the brunette  
\- « and there's you » he quipped

The blond took a breath, caressing with his fingertips the little hand of the baby he was holding against him; she seemed so fragile at that moment that he refused to let go of her, he wanted to protect her from the whole universe.

\- « you were there, you grew in me » he killed himself, a few seconds « and you gave me two beautiful children » 

Tears rolled down her freshly shaved cheeks; loneliness had been, for so long, his only friend that, at times, he was frightened at the thought that all this was a sweet dream. Yet every time he woke up, every time he laid eyes somewhere, she was there. With this incessant blushing, his sweet smile, his tenderness, his benevolence and this way of believing in him so strong.

Clumsily, she held him against her; her lips rested on her neck and she laid her gaze, over the blond's shoulder, on this fragile being that he held in his arms. The infant's few brown strands were fighting against each other on the top of her skull and she seemed perfectly at ease, in Morpheus' arms. His white irises were caught for a moment by these little whiskers on these cheeks; those whiskers she loved so much.

\- « eh, Naruto » she called, with a smile on her face « you gave me two beautiful children » 

The snoring ceased for a moment; only the sound of their three breaths suffocated the air. The young Uzumaki turned, softly, his gaze tying to that of his wife and his heart missed a beat before the smile she gave him.

\- « if you weren't here, our two children wouldn't be here, either » she says « so thank you my love »

The shinobi's eyes slowly widened as words escaped from his lippes; trembling, he held back his tears. He felt so weak in front of that beautiful smile.

\- « marry me » cried the blond, forgetting his daughter asleep in his arms 

A gentle laugh escaped from the young woman's lips; she covered her mouth with one hand, hoping not to pull their child out of her sleep.

\- « eh, wait, why are you laughing ? i'm serious, Hinata ! » he growled, a sulky pout on his lips  
\- « we are already married »  
\- « eh? » 

The young man's bluish irises landed on the young woman's left hand, where a beautiful wedding ring stood; an alliance that demonstrated to the universe that they were bound.

\- « then, marry me a second time » 

She glanced surprised at her husband, her eyebrows slightly frowning; the two lovers had married, the year of their twenty-one years and had not left each other since.

\- « agree » she replied  
\- « okay ? »  
\- « yes, okay ; if you intend to ask me to marry you a thousand times, Naruto, know that i would marry you a thousand times »

The blond's lips stretched out in a big smile and he bent down slightly, pressing those warm lips against those of the young woman; in these arms, their little wonder made some adorable noises, revealing these beautiful blue eyes to his parents. Naruto glanced benevolently at the child, a smile on his face.

\- « you know what, Himawari ? » he gasped « your mom and dad intend to marry a thousand times »


End file.
